onosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciki'yin
After QUITE a long time, a large island about 58,560 sq. mi. (Approximately the size of Florida, in the United States) has developed intelligent life. These creatures came from the water, and are very similar to upright walking alligators. They know nothing of the rest of the world, and they believe the world is their island. They are the Ciki'Yin. (Self Proclaimed name) This is a HUGE work in progress. And I will slowly add as we go. If one piece is missing something, say something! If we are missing a category, say something! Give ideas! Etymology History They came from the water. This island is shaped like an octagon, that on each line between the two points of an octagon, it has a curve inward, making it more of a star, with the middle being a large volcano, explaining the islands geography. A large eruption went off one day, cracking a huge gaping hole into the side of the island, and some of these lizard-like creatures found their way in, and inside, a volatile 'quarry' of magic, and after these lizards began to breed in this 'magic pool' over hundreds of years, they began so slowly gain consciousness, like our human consciousness. They began to think, and slowly go upright, but they still run best, and hunt best on all fours. Walking upright frees their hands for tool use. In the village the Akkabites had founded, the people were hard working and industrious, having little time for fun. The god Kitenge saw this and was not happy with it; he led his loyal followers led by his loyal priest Seran to found a new settlement, where work would come secondary to play, and they worshipped Kitenge. Biology Spirituality Gender/Family Social Structure The Ciki'yin live in coexistence as a whole, however disputes may result occasionally over everyday affairs between individuals. This includes things like mating, in which the female with the longest tail is selected, due to currently unexplained reasons, personal dens in which the Ciki'yin may spend the day in, or night in, lay eggs, gather 'trinkets' etc. And lastly, and most common, food division. The Ciki'yin do not care for where they came from, and the Ciki'yin who do, are proclaimed as 'Weak' or 'Stupid' As they believe they shouldn't worry about the past, as they can focus on growing stronger, rather than thinking about things that do not matter. While this indicates they care not for history, most of their knowledge about history comes from old carvings on the wall indicating great affairs, which only takes a minute or two to understand. Culture The Ciki'yin are a unique race, in the fact that they do not have any spoken language, however they do have a written language of basic things using their claws to make sanskrit-esque depictions. They do not know how to throughly describe anything, but can sign similar to how cavemen are depicted in our cartoons. "Me want go" "Me No Like." I am estimating they have around 400 words/symbols. Most of the time however, they can use a form of body language, they don't have perfect joints as compared to a human, but they can move their arms fairly well, but again, they can't use their fingers fully. Economics Government